


cucumis

by cheesenim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesenim/pseuds/cheesenim
Summary: “Why are you like this?” Baekhyun pouts as he puts the fork that he’s been holding back on the table. “What hideous crime did I do to you?”





	cucumis

Baekhyun looks at the plate in front of him with pure horror and disgust.

His eyebrows wrinkled, mouth slightly agape as he continuously stares at it like he wants it dead right at the moment. Well technically, the poor thing can’t bite him back but Baekhyun’s sure that if it’s alive, it would’ve ran its ass out of the room. He chances a glance at his side and finds Kyungsoo suppressing his giggle.

“Eat that,” Kyungsoo tells him while munching the food presented to him. “Only then you could kiss me.”

Kyungsoo makes it so simple to say but really, Baekhyun couldn’t think of any ways how to swallow _it_ without having an aftertaste. Of all the food Baekhyun could eat, Kyungsoo picks the one he dreads the most.

 _Cucumbers._ Baekhyun hates cucumbers.

It is not a secret to those who knows Baekhyun how much he dislikes cucumbers like it's the worst vegetable to ever exist. Baekhyun remembers putting a note inside Kyungsoo's wallet the first time he asked him to buy a sandwich at Subway and he almost jumped out of happiness when Kyungsoo immediately understood it.

 _No.52 please._ The note said.

So Baekhyun doesn’t know what drives Kyungsoo to torture him like this. He shouldn’t have dared his boyfriend into something he didn’t know if he can do, but Kyungsoo’s full,plump lips are too tempting to be ignored. Kyungsoo’s not really helping him with the way he’s licking his fingers like he’s teasing the hell out of Baekhyun, who grunts in annoyance at this little prank his boyfriend is pulling at him.

“Why are you like this?” Baekhyun pouts as he puts the fork that he’s been holding back on the table. “What hideous crime did I do to you?”

Kyungsoo finally lets out a laugh. He really shouldn’t laugh when Baekhyun’s facing this kind of dilemma, though. _The nerve._ “You’re the one who started the dare, Baekhyunnie. I did what you wanted earlier so now it’s my turn.”

“But it’s not the same!” Baekhyun whines, “it’s cucumbers we’re talking about.”

“Cucumbers that _are_ actually healthy for you. Unlike your favorite pizza and junk food.”

“But still!”

“No kiss then.”

“Okay good. No kiss for a day,” Baekhyun starts to remove the cucumbers out of the table with a smirk painting his face. “I can survive a day without a kiss.”

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. “Who told you it’s only for a day? No kiss for a month until you eat that mouthful of cucumber.”

Baekhyun gasps at his boyfriend and finds his serious face staring back at him. Kyungsoo really doesn’t have time playing with him. It’s funny that they’re doing this silly game but three years into dating has taught Baekhyun that once Kyungsoo tells him something, he really aims for it. And Baekhyun definitely couldn’t survive a whole month without kissing his boyfriend’s fat lips.

He just can’t risk it.

Baekhyun faces Kyungsoo again, this time, with tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. He isn’t called a _drama king_ by his friends for nothing. “You really… can do that? A whole month without kissing me? How mean are you, Kyungsoo?”

“I’ve lived for 22 years without knowing nor kissing you,” Kyungsoo says while staring at Baekhyun’s eyes with no emotion. “I could do that for a month again, _or longer._ ”

Baekhyun’s eyes go wide and his hands immediately run up to cover his mouth, displaying the shock he felt at what Kyungsoo has said.   _A month without a kiss.. You would die, Baekhyun._ His exaggerated mind reminds him. But eating a mouthful of cucumber won’t kill him, so the solution to his case is as clear as the skies on a sunny day.

“Can I.. can I kiss you first before I eat this? You might take back _—_ ”

“No kiss before you eat that,” Kyungsoo cuts him before he gets to finish his speech. “When did I take back what I said? Did I ever lie to you?”

Baekhyun recalled for a moment those stupid times they both challenged themselves into something. It went to the point that Baekhyun dared Kyungsoo to wear a thong if he’ll lose a round of their weekly LoL game, and when Baekhyun eventually won, Kyungsoo didn’t hesitate to wear it. There’s also a time when Baekhyun asked Kyungsoo to buy a screen protector for his phone just because he didn’t want to go outside due to freezing weather, and Kyungsoo, being the adorable love of his life, did it without any questions.

“Do I really...eat just one bite and I could kiss you again whenever I want?” Baekhyun worries.

Kyungsoo responds with a nod and simply grins at him.

“God, Kyungsoo why you have to be like this you know I hate cucumbers how could I eat this thing do you have any _—"_

"Are you going to eat that or not?”

“ _—_ idea how much I love you and that I’m willing to risk everything just to kiss you?” Baekhyun closes his eyes and forces the cucumber into his mouth. His face contorts to an ugly expression while chewing it like when you taste something bad you want to puke it all and drink lots of water in an attempt to remove its aftertaste. But Baekhyun tries so hard not to throw it up and swallows it all in front of Kyungsoo, who now smiles proudly at him.

“See? It wasn’t that bad, right?” Kyungsoo runs a soothing hand to his back. He is now looking at Baekhyun like he’s the most precious person he’s ever seen. _Why is Kyungsoo so soft to me, as always?_

Baekhyun gulps a glass of water. “Fuck you, it’s the worst.”

“So?” Kyungsoo faces him, “are you not going to get your prize?”

“I will never forget this day,” Baekhyun says as his arms wrap around Kyungsoo’s neck. “Be thankful I love you so much I couldn’t live without kissing you.”

“You’re dumb.”

“Shut up.”

Baekhyun doesn’t wait for Kyungsoo to lean in because this is what he’s been waiting for. He probably tastes bitter from eating that cucumber but he thinks Kyungsoo pays no attention to it. To kiss Kyungsoo is like kissing a marshmallow, so soft, so full, you’ll get addicted to every move of it against your own. Baekhyun’s not a stranger to Kyungsoo’s mouth anymore but it still gets to him that he’s so lucky to be able to have his mouth to himself, completely accessible anytime just for him. His breath hitches when Kyungsoo bites his bottom lip, asking him to open up so he could dig further in. It always feels so good kissing Kyungsoo, and he could start eating cucumbers from now on if _this_ is what he’ll be getting everytime he does so.

They part for air afterwards and there’s a knowing smile decorating their faces as their foreheads press on each other. Baekhyun could see red painting Kyungsoo’s soft cheeks and he can’t feel anything but proud that he gets to do that to him. _Only_ him.

“I’m not going to whine about eating cucumbers again only if it means I could kiss you each bite I take.”

Kyungsoo laughs and lightly pushes him, turning to get a fresh cucumber out of the fridge. “Should I start peeling one now?”

Baekhyun’s sure he turns pale, if Kyungsoo’s cackle is anything to go by. He really should be careful of what he wishes for.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was based on this [fanart](https://twitter.com/nana56112/status/955692310037069824) I saw on twitter :) [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ao6guYp9wlF7T8s3HmPX7kEBHS2W8BOF) is the translation of it for those who can't understand the dialogues :D
> 
> [this](https://twitter.com/lollipollipop/status/873501808081068033) is the explanation of the No.52 note Baekhyun put on Kyungsoo's wallet, incase some of you do not know about it :D
> 
> if you've reached this part, thanks so much for reading it! I would love it if you guys leave a comment so as to improve my beginner writing skills hehe ♥ thank you again!!


End file.
